Captured
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si Derek et Peter avaient été capturés non pas par des chasseurs, mais par quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas si inconnu que ça? (TRADUCTION Redzik)


**Note de l'auteur : C'était censée être une fanfiction longue, mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardé le premier épisode de la saison 3b. Quelque part, j'ai lu l'idée que Derek et Peter avait été capturés par le père de Scott. J'ai été déçu(e) que ça ne soit pas le cas mais bon, l'idée est restée. Et qui irait les sauver ? C'est encore une autre question :P**

**Oh, je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale donc je me suis débrouillé(e).**

**Profitez bien !**

**Note du traducteur : Et oui, encore un OS... Décidément, je n'aurais jamais autant traduit en quelques semaines que durant toute ma vie entière! Je veux remercier tous les gens qui me suivent T_T ça me fait chaud au cœur! **

**MERCI! (et oui, toi aussi Skayt... Toi aussi *coeurdanstaface*)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Se trouve après le premier épisode de la Saison 3b. Cet OS contient du Sterek, si vous voulez le voir comme ça. Ou des sentiments de meute, si vous ne voulez pas. Que se passerait-t-il si Derek et Peter avaient été capturés non pas par des chasseurs, mais par quelqu'un d'autre ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Captured by Redzik<strong>

S'il n'y avait pas la poigne de l'agent du FBI qui le supportait un peu, Stiles aurait certainement chuté dans les escaliers comme il fut poussé à travers l'ouverture du sous-sol.

La porte se ferma derrière lui, les laissant lui et le père de Scott dans l'obscurité. Le père de Scott ! Stiles ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

L'agent resserra son emprise sur lui et le traîna en bas des marches.

- C'est pas cool, se plaignit l'adolescent.

Il dirait des bêtises durant quelques minutes et puis, il deviendra inutile et, avec un peu de chance, il pourra sortir d'ici. Juste quelques minutes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me kidnapper et m'injecter un sérum de vérité. C'est illégal. Vous devriez le savoir, étant un blaireau d'agent.

Rafael McCall soupira seulement, laissant Stiles au bas de l'escalier, et alla allumer les lumières. Stiles cligna des yeux rapidement, à la soudaine luminosité. Il ne pouvait pas être plus pâle mais, il devint légèrement verdâtre lorsqu'il avisa les outils sanglants et toutes sortes de couteaux, alignés sur la table à sa droite.

- Vous voulez ajouter la torture à un enlèvement et à un empoisonnement ? Demanda le garçon, ironiquement. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes hein ?

- Je veux te poser quelques questions.

L'agent renversa un autre commutateur et désigna, d'un large geste, la pièce entière. Stiles se pétrifia à cette vue.

Au fond de la salle était disposée une haute clôture de fer, connectée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un générateur électrique. Enchaînés à cette palissade de métal se trouvaient Derek et Peter.

Ils étaient couverts de sang leurs yeux brillaient de bleu et leurs canines étaient dévoilées en un grognement silencieux, adressé aux nouveaux arrivants.

L'adolescent déglutit. Ils avaient tous, durant des semaines, pensé que Derek s'était enfui avec Cora, quelque part. Pendant des semaines !

Depuis combien de temps les deux loups-garous étaient ici, à être torturés ? Et où était Cora ? Stiles regarda autour de lui, posant ses yeux au hasard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, à part eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Stiles ! Cria le père de Scott.

- Quoi ?

L'adolescent avait été tiré de ses pensées il fixa l'agent. Il était désormais proche de la table où il avait jeté ses clefs et son téléphone et l'agent tira une chaise, un peu plus loin dans la salle.

Parfait.

- Je t'ai posé une question, souffla l'agent.

- Ah bon ?

Stiles était heureux de voir que le plus âgé était trop distrait pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin d'agir rapidement. Il avait trois minutes, top chrono. Stiles fourra sa main dans sa poche et rassembla une petite poignée de poudre de sorbier. Ce n'était pas censé fonctionner sur les humains, mais tout était possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça devait marcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des loups-garous ? Répéta Rafael, l'air satisfait alors que Stiles se déplaçait lentement vers lui.

L'adolescent se lécha les lèvres, pensant aux réponses qu'il devrait donner pour ne rien dévoiler. Non pas que ça serait utile dans cette situation, mais bon...

- Je ne sais pas où sont les loups.

Peter grogna. Derek roula des yeux. C'était bien. Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne le tueraient pas dès qu'il les aura libérés, non ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Stiles, menaça l'agent du FBI.

- Je joue avec qui je veux, répondit Stiles, honnêtement, laissant tomber la poudre de sorbier sur le sol. Et maintenant, je veux jouer avec vous.

- Ne me teste pas, gamin.

- Ou quoi ? Renifla l'adolescent, distillant le sorbier afin de former un cercle autour du père de Scott. Vous me tuerez ? Oh, non ! Vous l'avez probablement déjà fait.

- Avec quoi ? Se moqua l'agent. Avec un peu de sérum de vérité ?

- Mec ! C'est possible d'être plus stupide? On ne mélange pas du sérum de vérité avec des psychotropes comme, par exemple, l'Adderall.

Rafael sembla surpris pendant une seconde puis, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'inquiétude.

- Stiles.

Il tendit la main au garçon. Ce dernier sauta en arrière, juste au cas où, et vacilla sur ses pieds. L'agent entra dans la barrière invisible, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Exigea de savoir le père de Scott.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, ça a marché ! Sourit Stiles, en se décalant vers la table.

Il s'appuya sur elle pour se maintenir debout.

- Maintenant, où vous avez mis... aha !

Il saisit les clefs triomphalement et commença à se diriger vers les loups-garous, gardant la table comme soutien.

- Stiles !

L'agent McCall se rendit contre la barrière.

- Stiles ! Tu ne sais que ce que tu fais ! Ce sont des gens dangereux !

L'adolescent ne lui donna aucune attention alors qu'il atteignit la fin de la table et qu'il avisa les trois mètres d'espace vide entre lui et Derek. Il prit une large inspiration et s'élança vers l'avant.

- Il ne se passera rien.

Stiles s'arrêta après deux pas et ferma les yeux lorsqu'un vertige le traversa. Il commençait à se balancer et à tanguer lorsqu'un grognement le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit rapidement ses paupières et regarda droit dans les yeux bleus de Derek. La réalisation d'un fait le fit sombrer. Quand Derek avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs d'Alpha ?

- Ils m'ont manqués, tu sais ? Déclara l'adolescent, allant de nouveau de l'avant.

- Quoi ? Dit Derek.

- Tes deux magnifiques yeux bleus, répondit Stiles.

_Oops._

- Euh, pas toi ? Pose-moi des questions ?

Le loup-garou roula des yeux, grognant et tressaillant lorsque le garçon se pencha sur lui, lourdement, dès qu'il l'atteignit.

- Désolé, marmonna Stiles, dans sa poitrine. Tu es chaud.

- Et tu es froid, souffla Derek, avec impatience. Dépêche-toi de me détacher.

- Mm... bougonna Stiles, en acquiesçant.

Il se redressa et, atteignant les poignets du loup-garou, les délia maladroitement.

Cela fait, il s'effondra sur l'épaule de Derek. Lorsque le loup-garou essaya de le repousser, il passa ses bras autour de son corps et se rapprocha.

- Stiles, grogna Derek.

- Tu es vraiment chaud, dit le garçon, pâteusement. _Son temps était écoulé_. Et si sûr.

- Stiles !

Derek le déplaça mais l'adolescent n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il avait chaud et était en sécurité, sur le point de trouver enfin le sommeil.

* * *

><p>La scène qui se passait devant lui n'était pas prévue, mais le Shérif ne fut pas surpris alors qu'il se précipitait dans la chambre de son fils, à l'hôpital. Stiles était dans le lit, endormi, hors de tous dangers. Derek était assis sur une chaise, placée à la gauche du lit.<p>

Il était penché en avant, reposant sur ses avants-bras, regardant Stiles comme s'il allait disparaître s'il le quittait des yeux une seule seconde. Peter était à la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Les deux loups avaient l'air éreinté, échevelé mais sur leurs gardes, sans leur agressivité habituelle.

- J'apprécie votre aide, déclara le Shérif. Mais si vous avez de meilleures choses à faire...

Les épaules de Derek se crispèrent soudainement, sur la défensive. Peter fixa son neveu, puis le Shérif, puis de nouveau la fenêtre.

- Ça va ?

Le Shérif était confus. Habituellement, les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas lui échapper assez vite.

- Votre fils est en sécurité, dit Peter, en expliquant.

- Oui, convint Stilinski, car _merde _il y avait deux loups-garous dans la chambre, et il traîna une chaise vers le lit, opposée à celle de Derek. Oui, il l'est.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut contraint de réévaluer cette déclaration.

- Papa ? Questionna Stiles, groggy.

- Hey, fiston, sourit le Shérif. Tu nous a fait une petite frayeur.

- Pas ma faute, se défendit l'adolescent, regardant autour de lui.

Peter et Derek ne réagirent pas. Ils maintinrent seulement leur vigilance. Le Shérif pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de son fils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la présence des loups-garous.

Enfin, le garçon regarda Derek.

- Tu es chaud, déclara Stiles, en se déplaçant légèrement.

_Quoi_, pensait le Shérif, choqué.

Derek se crispa, surpris par ses pensées.

- Tu as dit ça.

- Je gèle ici, se plaignit Stiles.

Derek le fixa.

- Viens là, encouragea le garçon.

Derek jeta un regard hésitant à un Shérif abasourdi et se rapprocha lentement du lit. Stiles bougea jusqu'à ce que Derek fût entièrement couché sur le dos, puis il s'installa au-dessus de lui, gémissant de contentement.

Peter se déplaça de la fenêtre jusqu'à la chaise de Derek, qu'il plaça aussi près de la tête de lit, qu'il le put. Stiles passa son bras autour du loup-garou plus âgé, dès que celui-ci se fut installé.

Le Shérif observa la scène, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait ou quoi faire. Puis, il remarqua que les loups étaient plus à l'aise, désormais. Plus détendus.

Et son fils était étendu sur Derek, comme s'il le protégeait. Son fils était en sécurité.

Pas juste parce qu'il avait des loups-garous pour le protéger. Mais parce qu'il les protégeait en retour. Ce n'était... pas surprenant du tout, réalisa-t-il.

- Papa ? Tu pourras appeler Scott ? Demanda Stiles. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est de prendre un tour de garde pendant qu'ils se reposent.

- Bien sûr, fiston.

- Et Deaton, marmonna Stiles, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Derek alors qu'il s'endormait à nouveau. J'ai besoin de lui parler à lui aussi.

**C'est la fin qui m'a poussée à traduire cette petite fiction... La relation de meute entre Derek, Stiles et Peter est trop mignonne! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... Un peu? Beaucoup? Sait-on jamais!**


End file.
